Rias Punya Anak
by Namikaze Atarashi
Summary: "Kehidupannya sebagai putri bangsawan hancur sudah ketika ia menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tepatnya ketika sang Kakak memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga olehnya. Hadiah berupa anak manusia yang mengganggunya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti apa warna kehidupannya setelah punya anak itu?/Chibi Naruto/Not demon or Shinobi Naruto/Judul dan Summary bersifat sementara"
1. Chapter 1

**Rias Punya Anak**

 **Summary:**

"Kehidupannya sebagai putri bangsawan hancur sudah ketika ia menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tepatnya ketika sang Kakak memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga olehnya. Hadiah berupa anak manusia yang mengganggunya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti apa warna kehidupannya setelah punya anak itu?/ **Chibi Naruto/Not demon or Shinobi Naruto/Judul dan Summary bersifat sementara** "

 **Warning:**

Ooc, Gaje, Au, alur kecepetan, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

 **Rated: T+**

 **Pair: I Think Not**

 **Genre:**

Family, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (Nanti)

Chapter 1

Entah sudah berapa kali Rias menghela nafasnya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan hal yang baru saja dialaminya. Berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi atau ilusi belaka. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencubit, menampar dirinya sendiri berharap ia dapat bangun dari mimpi aneh ini namun pada kenyataannya tidak. Kemarin ia baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang diusia 17 tahun, berharap jika ini bisa jadi hal terindah malah sebaliknya. Tepatnya ketika ia mendapatkan hadiah tak terduga dari Kakaknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rias taat kala melihat kado yang dibungkus dengan warna merah maroon secara indah dan rapi serta pita kuning yang mengikatnya ditambah ukurannya yang besar. Dalam hati ia bertanya tanya apakah hadiah yang diberikan Kakaknya?

"Itu hadiah spesial untukmu Rias" kata Sirzech sambil duduk disofa apartemen Rias. Meski Rias adalah Iblis bangsawan Gremory namun Rias memilih tinggal didunia manusia daripada di Underworld. Dan Rias sengaja menyewa apartement dekat sekolahannya agar ia tidak terlambat, meski kenyataannya Rias selalu bangun pagi. Rias sengaja tinggal didunia manusia agar ia bisa merasa bebas dari beban yang ditanggungnya sebagai penerus klan Gremory mengingat Kakaknya menjadi raja Iblis Lucifer sehingga tanggung jawab penerus klan Gremory berada dipundaknya.

"Apa maksudnya hadiah spesial?" tanyanya lagi

"Percayalah kau akan terkejut. Oh satu lagi, kau bisa bawa hadiah itu ke sekolahanmu. Karena aku sudah meminta ijin"

"Memangnya apa hadiah ini sampai sampai aku tidak bisa melepaskannya?"

"Bukan kau yang tidak bisa melepasnya" kata Sirzech sambil melempar senyum kepada Rias "Tapi hadiah itu yang tidak bisa melepasmu" Tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan hadiah yang tidak bisa lepas darinya? Mungkinkah Kakaknya memberinya Binatang peliharaan atau semacamnya hingga tidak bisa lepas darinya? Tidak. Rias tidak terlalu suka dengan binatang peliharaan dan Kakaknya tahu itu. Namun jika bukan binatang peliharaan lalu apa?

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" dan belum sempat Rias menanyakan perihal hadiahnya pada sang Kakak, Sirzech sudah pergi duluan.

"Sebaiknya aku membukamu sekarang" kata Rias sambil membongkar kado dari Kakaknya tersebut. Namun saat kado itu terbuka...

"A-apa... maksudnya ini?" tanya Rias bingung ketika melihat seorang anak yang mungkin berusia 4-5 tahun tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" tanyanya bingung. Seorang anak dengan rambut pirang, 3 garis dimasing masing pipinya serta pipi tembem yang merah membuat kesan lucu pada anak tersebut. Dalam hati Rias bertanya tanya

'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak ini?' 'Kubuang?' tanyanya bingung

"Tidak itu terlalu kejam" katanya pada diri sendiri. Namun ditengah kesibukannya berfikir ia menemukan secarik kertas didekat anak tersebut.

 **Bagaimana dengan hadiahnya Rias? Apa kau suka? Kurasa sebelum jadi penerus klan yang baik kau harus belajar jadi Ibu yang baik.**

 **Namanya Uzumaki Naruto tapi karena sekarang anakmu maka menjadi Gremory Naruto. Naruto baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang mau mengadopsinya. Karena Ibunya mirip denganmu maka aku mengadopsinya untukmu.**

 **Selamat bersenang senang Adikku tercinta!**

Bersenang senang? Apa maksudnya dengan bersenang senang? Ia harus menjadi Baby sister bocah ini tidak ia harus menjadi ibu bocah ini. Tapi hadiah macam apa ini? Ayolah Rias adalah Iblis bangsawan mengapa ia mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini. Memang Rias tidak begitu membenci kaum Manusia tapi mengapa ia harus merawat anak manusia ini?

"Huh?" belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan pikirannya tiba tiba anak itu mengeliat 'Dia terbangun?' dan seketika Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan menguap lebar.

"Kaa-chan" kata bocah tersebut tidak jelas kearah Rias sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Bocah itu menguap lebar dan mengucek ngucek matanya layaknya orang yang bangun tidur.

"Aaaaa..." Naruto menunjuk nunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias bingung sambil mundur. Namun seketika Rias langsung menyesal ketika ia berkata begitu saat melihat mata Naruto yang berkaca kaca hendak menangis.

"Tunggu! Jangan menangis" perintah Rias namun sial lagi baginya saat anak tersebut malah menangis dengan keras. 'Apa yang harus kulakukaaaaaan?' teriaknya dalam hati

Dan itulah kejadian tragis yang menimpa Rias hari ini. Yah itu menurut Rias karena entah mengapa kebanyakan siswi di Kuoh menyukai Naruto karena keimutannya dan meneriakkan 'Kawaiiii' pada Naruto. Banyak yang mengira bahwa Naruto hanya adik Rias namun ketika terdengar berita bahwa Naruto anak Rias membuat Rias lovers jadi patah hati. Namun syukurlah karena setidaknya Naruto tidak menangis hari ini disekolah. Tidak seperti ketika diapartemennya tadi malam, ketika Naruto menangis keras dan baru bisa ditenangkan ketika Rias menyuapinya makan dan menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Naruto.

Rias memang sering bermain dengan Milicas yang merupakan anak kecil tapi Naruto berbeda dengan Milicas. Apakah itu karena Milicas adalah Iblis sedangkan Naruto manusia biasa? Mungkin sangat wajar seorang anak seusia Naruto akan sangat aktif tapi Naruto terlampau hyperaktif baginya, namun saat ini bocah itu terlihat tenang. Sejak tadi Naruto hanya tiduran dilantai sambil menggambar sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Rias. Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kakaknya. Hadiahnya ini tidak bisa lepas darinya. Kemanapun Rias pergi selalu diikuti Naruto, keruang clup, ruang guru, kamar, bahkan ketika ia akan ke toilet.

"Ara! Buchou disini kau rupanya" kata gadis berambut hitam legam tersebut yang muncul dari daun pintu Klup Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Ada apa Akeno?" tanya Rias to the point

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Naru-chan" kata Akeno sambil menghampiri Naruto yang masih menggambar. Yah Akeno tidak ada bedanya dengan siswi lain yang menganggap Naruto benar benar kawai.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukku"

"Apa karena Naru-chan?"

"Ya! Jelas" jawab Rias dengan nada menekan pada tiap katanya.

"Ini Naru-chan" kata Akeno sambil memberikan es krim pada Naruto. Seketika kedua bola mata itu berbinar binar senang dan segera bangkit dari acara menggambarnya dan mengambil es krim yang diberikan Akeno.

"Arigatou Obaa-san" sambil mengambil es krim ditangan Akeno. Sedangkan Akeno hanya menahan tawanya dengan meletakkan tangannya didepan bibir.

"Kau tidak harus memanggilku Obaa-san. Naru-chan" kata Akeno

"Huh?" namun Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya menampilkan ekspresi polosnya sambil memiringkan kepala sehingga menampilkan kesan menggemaskan bagi Akeno.

"Kyaaa! Naru-chan memang kawaiii" kata Akeno sambil memeluk Naruto erat dan tidak lupa dengan menggesek gesekkan pipinya dengan pipi Naruto. "Ne~ bolehkah aku memakanmu?" tanya Akeno sambil menatap Naruto lekat lekat.

"Huh?" namun Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan menampilkan wajah polosnya yang membuat Akeno tidak tahan. "Apa Naru enak dimakan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos

"Entah" jawab Akeno sekenanya "Tapi aku boleh mencobanyakan?" goda Akeno. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak mengertipun hanya memejamkan matanya nampak memikirkan hal ini dengan sungguh sungguh. Dan tingkah lucu Naruto ini membuat Akeno tidak tahan.

"A-Akeno-senpai" pekik Issei ketika melihat Akeno dengan tatapan sayu nan lapar pada Naruto. Sambil menjilat pipi Naruto. Ini benar benar mengundang nafsu birahi Issei.

"Huh~ Issei-kun?" dan sekarang Akeno yang memperlihatkan ekspresi polosnya ke arah Issei.

"Kenapa aku tidak menjadi anak kecil saja agar bisa dapat bagian" kata Issei dengan nada kesalnya karena iri pada Naruto.

"Berhentilah bermimpi Senpai" seketika tubuh Issei merinding saat mendengar nada datar gadis loli disamping kanannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukan itu dengan Buchou Issei-kun?" tanya Kiba

"Yah tapi ini adalah hal yang berbeda" dengan nada lesu Issei menjawab

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rias yang membuat Issei kembali merinding. Mungkin sudah biasa bagi Rias untuk tidur bersama Issei dengan telanjang hanya saja ia tidak ingin dianggap yang bukan bukan. Bagaimanapun juga dia perempuankan.

"Bu-bukan begitu Buchou! Maksudku ano... maksudku anoo" Issei malah kebingungan sendiri untuk menemukan alasan yang jelas. Sedangkan mereka yang ada disana hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Issei tersebut.

Naruto tidak tahu siapa mereka bahkan Naruto juga belum hapal nama mereka kecuali Rias seorang. Naruto juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia bisa bersama mereka. Namun apapun itu alasannya entah mengapa bersama mereka membuat hati Naruto menghangat dan tertawa.

 **-TB- or -End-**

Ini FF pertamaku, semoga kalian terhibur. Tak banyak yang bisa saya katakan tapi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silakan. Dan maaf jika kependekan, saya harap kalian bersedia mengoreksi FF ini.

Review boleh gak review juga boleh! Asalkan saya bisa lanjut.

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rias Punya Anak**

 **Summary:**

"Kehidupannya sebagai putri bangsawan hancur sudah ketika ia menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tepatnya ketika sang Kakak memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga olehnya. Hadiah berupa anak manusia yang mengganggunya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti apa warna kehidupannya setelah punya anak itu?/ **Chibi Naruto/Not demon or Shinobi Naruto/Judul dan Summary bersifat sementara** "

 **Warning:**

Ooc, Gaje, Au, alur kecepetan, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

 **Rated: T+**

 **Pair: I Think Not**

 **Genre:**

Family, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (Nanti)

Chapter 2

Tidak seperti biasanya Rias yang setelah pulang sekolah akan bersantai diruang penelitian ilmu gaib, kali ini ia langsung menuju apartemennya begitu saja. Di sepanjang jalan orang orang menatap Rias dengan begitu intens membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi Naruto yang menggandeng tangan kanannya sekaligus menyanyi dengan riangnya tidak peduli dengan situasi sekitarnya.

Tentu saja hal ini akan megundang perhatian orang lain dan mengira kalau Rias gadis nakal yang punya anak diluar nikah. Rias juga masih heran, mengapa kakaknya memberikan hadiah anak manusia padanya? Kakaknya belum pernah memberikan hadiah apapun pada Rias, namun ketika Rias membutuhkan sesuatu pasti Sirzech akan membantu tanpa bertanya.

"Kaa-chan lihat ada penjual es krim" Naruto menunjuk nunjuk seorang penjual es krim dipinggir jalan.

"Hn" Rias tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Ayo kita beli!" rengek Naruto sambil menarik narik tangan Rias.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?" Naruto terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Kau sudah makan banyak es krim tadi. Akeno-nee juga sudah banyak membelikanmu es krim bukan?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian"

"Kaa-chan"

"Aku bukan Kaa-chanmu jadi berhentilah memanggilku Kaa-chan" teriak Rias dan menghentikan rengekan Naruto seketika. Ia tidak suka jika bocah ini terus terusan memanggilnya Kaa-chan dan merengek sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Namun tidak hanya Naruto yang diam, warga yang berlalu lalang juga terdiam melihat kejadian ini.

Dengan intens warga lokal menatap pertengkaran ibu dan anak yang mungkin terlihat adik dan kakak dari segi usia. Naruto hanya diam dengan kepala yang menunduk dan bahu yang bergetar hendak menangis namun bocah itu menahannya. Rias baru saja sadar jika ia telah menyakiti perasaan bocah ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ibu itu marah pada anaknya"

"Dia masih terlihat begitu muda untuk ukuran seorang ibu"

"Apakah ia anak haram?"

"Anak haram yang malang"

"Naru bukan anak haram tebayou!" teriaknya lantang dengan air mati yang membasahi pipinya. Kepalanya menunduk dan bahunya bergetar, seakan akan menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Naru punya Kaa-chan dan Otou-chan yang baik. Naru bukan anak haram" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi tanpa arah dan menabrak krumunan orang yang mengelilinginya. Meninggalkan Rias sendiri yang mendapat puluhan sorot mata dari warga.

Ia tidak tega jika harus melihat Naruto menangis seperti itu. Jika pada budaknya saja bisa baik mengapa tidak pada Naruto yang masih anak anak? Ia memang tidak mengakui jika Naruto anaknya tapi ia juga tidak tega jika harus menyakitinya. Kakaknya telah menyerahkan Naruto padanya untuk dijaga dan mungkin disayangi.

 **Naruto baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang mau mengadopsinya. Karena Ibunya mirip denganmu maka aku mengadopsinya untukmu.**

Mengingat apa yang tertulis di surat tempo hari membuat Rias menyadari akan sesuatu, mungkin Naruto masih merasa sedih karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Rias rasa bukannya tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi Naru tapi Naru yang tidak ingin diadopsi. Dan Naruto mau diadopsi Rias karena Rias mirip ibunya. Setelah menyadari kesalahannya Rias mengejar Naruto mencoba untuk meminta maaf.

Tidak sulit bagi Rias yang sebenarnya seorang iblis elit untuk melacak dan menemukan Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dalam radius tertentu, namun ia masihlah mampu jika harus melacak seseorang dalam lingkup kota Kuoh. Dan setelah menemukan keberadaan Naruto ia langsung menuju ke lokasi, dan ternyata Naruto bersembunyi di gang sempit pinggiran kota Kuoh yang dekat hutan.

"Naruto kemarilah! Ini aku, Rias" namun Naruto tidak kunjung menghampirinya. Mungkin masih sakit hati. Begitulah pikirnya

"Aku janji akan membelikanmu es krim jika kau mau kemari" namun Naruto masih diam ditempat membuat mood Rias yang membaik menjadi memburuk. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu karena hari hampir malam akhirnya Rias yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto" Rias tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun Naruto terlihat begitu ketakutan. Apakah ia masih mengingat tragedi kecelakaan orang tuannya sehingga ia ketakutak seperti ini? Melangnya bocah ini diusianya yang dini harus menerima penderitaan sebesar ini.

"Naru..."

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Kenapa?"

"Naru tidak enak"

"Aku tidak..."

"Naru tidak enak"

"Aku..."

" **Hahahaha..."**

Belum selesai Rias berbicara dengan Naruto sebuah suara dan aura yang tidak asing terasa mengganggu bagi Rias.

" **Tidak kusangka akan dapat dua hidangan sekaligus malam ini"**

"Iblis liar!" desis Rias tidak suka. Sepertinya Rias tahu apa yang membuat Naruto takut. Iblis liar inilah yang membuat Naruto takut. Rias kira Naruto akan mengatakan jika Rias akan memakannya, namun ternyata Naruto takut jika iblis liar ini memakannya.

" **Kau iblis bangsawan dan memiliki dada yang besar. Kurasa itu akan membantuku menumbuhkan dadaku ini"** kata iblis liar itu sambil mengelus ngelus dadanya yang terlihat agak kecil atau bisa dibilang datar

"Sayangnya aku bukan makan malammu"

Rias langsung mengumpulkan Power of Destruction ditangan kanannya dan melemparkannya ke iblis menjijikkan itu. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu sia sia hanya untuk menghabisi iblis liar sepertinya. Namun iblis itu menunjukkan perlawanannya yang cukup gigih hingga Rias merasa kewalahan sendiri tapi pada akhrinya Rias membuat iblis liar itu terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kau punya permintaan?" namun iblis itu diam dengan nafas yang tersendat sendat. Sepertinya ia benar benar sekarat sampai sampai ia kesulitan berbicara.

"Baiklah aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu ini" seringaian Rias semakin menajam saat ingin membunuh iblis sekarat itu namun ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dari belakangnya dan teringat jika ada Naruto disana.

"Naruto?" Rias langsung melihat tempat Naruto berdiri. Dan sekarang Naruto terlihat lebih ketakutan daripada sebelumnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan meringkuk didekat tong tong sampah. Ia menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, tidak seharusnya Rias melakukan semua ini dihadapan Naruto yang masih kecil nan polos. Naruto melihat semua kejadian ini, kejadian saat Rias melemparkan sesuatu kearah iblis liar. Naruto takut pada Rias, takut jika ia akan mengalami hal serupa dengan iblis liar.

"Naruto!" Rias berlari kearah Naruto mencoba menenangkan bocah itu dan meminta maaf. Seharusnya Rias tidak menunjukkan semua ini didepan Naruto yang masih anak anak.

"Jangan mendekat" lagi lagi Naruto menolak kedatangan Rias. Namun sepertinya untuk kali ini Naruto tidak takut karena hal lain, tapi takut pada Rias sendiri.

"A..."

"Kubilang jangan mendekat tebayou" teriak Naruto ketakutan sambil melemparkan barang barang disekitarnya. Ia semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Rias yang semakin dekat. Rias bingung tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Naruto, mendekatinya saja sulit apa algi harus menenangkannya.

Namun tiba tiba Rias merasa seseorang datang dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga bangsawan Gremory.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Rias" meski Sirzech terlihat tersenyum tapi hatinya terlihat marah. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa menjaga Naruto, tapi karena menyakiti perasaannya. Bagi seorang anak tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan selain tidak diakui Orang tuanya dan Rias baru saja tidak mengakui Naruto.

"Biarkan aku yang membawa Naru-kun, Kaa-sama dan Otou-sama menantikan kepulanganmu" setelah mengatakan itu Sirzech menggendong Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi kedunia bawah

 **~TBC~**

Maaf jika Hurt/Comfortnya gak begitu kerasa. Saya masih belajar untuk menulis, terlebih lagi genre H/C bukanlah hal yang mudah bahkan bagi Author yang senior (Apalagi saya yang junior). Dan terima kasih yang sudah fav and follow my story serta dukungan dari readers.

Dan meski Rias masih Iblis dan berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural, hal hal berbau fight dan semacamnya akan berkurang. Saya memfokuskan cerita ini pada hubungan Naruto dan Rias, dan tentunya hal itu berhubungan dengan keluarga (Bukan Incest). Dan terima kasih yang udah Fav dan Follow serta pujiannya yang mengatakan ini tidak mainstream.

Review boleh gak review juga boleh yang penting bisa lanjut.

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rias Punya Anak**

 **Summary:**

"Kehidupannya sebagai putri bangsawan hancur sudah ketika ia menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tepatnya ketika sang Kakak memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga olehnya. Hadiah berupa anak manusia yang mengganggunya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti apa warna kehidupannya setelah punya anak itu?/ **Chibi Naruto/Not demon or Shinobi Naruto/Judul dan Summary bersifat sementara** "

 **Warning:**

Ooc, Gaje, Au, alur kecepetan, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

 **Rated: T+**

 **Pair: I Think Not**

 **Genre:**

Family, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (Nanti)

Chapter 3

Menyesal adalah hal yang dirasakan Rias kali ini. Ia telah menyakiti perasaan anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah anaknya dan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan omelan dari Ayah dan kakaknya. Ibu dan kakak iparnya sedang menghibur Naruto begitupun dengan Milicas, sepertinya adiknya sangat senang dengan keberadaan Naruto. Jarang jarang ada anak yang datang dan bermain dengan Milicas.

"Kau adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa diserahi beban sebagai pewaris klan Rias. Sebagai ayah aku menyesal jika harus membebanimu dengan tanggung jawab ini, itulah sebabnya aku menyuruh Sirzech memberikan Naruto padamu agar kau bisa belajar bertanggung jawab"

"Aku mengerti Otou-sama, tapi aku butuh waktu. Terlebih lagi dia berbeda dengan lainnya, crewet, hyperaktif..."

"Ia tertekan Rias" sekarang Sirzech mulai bicara dan memotong penjelasan adiknya.

"Ia tertekan karena orang lain yang selalu memaksanya ini, itu saat di panti. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya tepat didepan matanya" kata Sirzech dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Membuat Rias sendiri juga ikut tertekan

"Menjadi pemimpin bukanlah hanya harus melindungi rakyatnya tapi juga harus mengerti mereka. Kau tidaklah harus menuruti semua yang diinginkan Naruto tapi hanya perlu memahaminya dan melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan"

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup Sirzech"

"Ha'i Otou-sama" setelah itu Sirzech melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan namun sebelum itu...

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud"

"Dengar Rias" sekarang Rias melihat baik baik ayahnya dan mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Naruto memang bukan anakmu, ia hanya manusia biasa. Tapi percayalah bahwa ia memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki budak budakmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan tapi begitu mudah dirasakan, jika kau tidak bisa menerima Naruto kau tidak akan pernah bisa tahu. Kau bisa menerima Issei yang merupakan pemuda mesum, mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima Naruto yang masih polos"

"Karena Issei memiliki..."

"Boosted gear? Benarkan? Issei-kun juga punya semangat yang tak dimiliki budakmu yang lain tapi Naruto memiliki hal istimewa yang tidak dimiliki Issei"

"Sacread gearkah?"

Namun Lord Gremory hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putrinya sambil menggeleng lemah. Dalam hati ia berkata 'Meski sudah besar ia terkadang berpikir seperti anak kecil'

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Naru-kun untuk mengetahuinya"

"Dan Rias" seketika Rias menghentikan langkah

"Cobalah untuk tidak kasar dengan Naru-kun"

Rias tidak mengerti kenapa dan mengapa tapi seperti yang ayahnya katakan, ia tidak boleh kasar dengan Naruto hanya itu yang ia tahu. Sebaiknya ia segera menemui Naruto agar bisa keistimewaannya dan segera meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Namun setelah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya Rias menyadari sesuatu

'Tunggu! Dimana Naruto?' Rias mulai berpikir dimana kemungkinan Naruto berada 'Mungkin bersama Milicas di kamar'

Setelah menentukan tujuaannya Rias pergi kesana untuk menjemput Naruto. Dan ketika ia sampai dikamar Milicas ia tidak menemui Naruto

'Mungkin ditaman'

Akhirnya Rias langsung pergi ketaman, dimana disana disediakan panorama alam yang mengagumkan. Dan pemandangan itu pasti bisa menghibur Naruto.

'Tidak ada?' namun sesampainya ditaman tidak ada siapapun disana selain tukang kebun

'Mungkin bersama Grayfia-nee didapur dan makan' mengingat Naruto belum makan sejak tadi siang sampai petang ini membuat Rias pergi kedapur. Menduga jika ada Naruto disana yang sedang makan namun lagi lagi tidak ada siapapun.

'Tidak ada juga? Lalu dimana?' Rias jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan dimana Naruto berada. Merasa lelah dengan semua ini akhirnya Rias memutuskan pergi kekamarnya untuk beristirahat melepaskan semua penat ini.

'Jika mereka mencariku mereka akan tahu dimana aku' begitulah pemikiran Rias. Namun satu hal yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya, kata kata yang baru ia katakan juga berlaku untuknya.

'Jadi sejak tadi Naruto bersama Okaa-sama dikamarku? Seharusnya aku menduganya sejak awal...' Rias merasa lesu karena ketidak terdugaan ini, jika Naruto dan ibunya ada dikamar Rias sendiri.

"Ini Rias saat kecil"

"Hihihi lucu" komentar Naruto saat Okaa-sama Rias memperlihatkan sesuatu.

"Oh lihat ini saat ia pergi mandi" lagi lagi Naruto tertawa dan semakin lama tawa itu terdengar semakin keras. Sepertinya ibu Rias sedang menunjukkan foto fotonya saat masih kecil untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Sexy" namun seketika Rias terkaget saat Naruto yang masih polos mengatakan hal yang bisa dibilang vulgar bagi anak seusiannya.

"Darimana Naru-kun dapat kata itu?"

"Dali Tou-chan" jawabnya dengan polos

"Tou-san bilang jika kita ingin memuji pelempuan katakan saja jika ia Sexy, Tou-chan juga seling mengatakan itu pada Kaa-chan jika Kaa-chan malah"

"Benarkah? Seperti apa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan Naru?" seketika Naruto langsung berdiri dengan semangatnya dan menghadap ibu Rias.

"Tou-chan sangat tampan seperti Nalu" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga dan pd

"Tou-chan seling membelikan Nalu lamen. Tapi Kaa-chan seling menyitanya Tebayou" sambil mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka saat ingat kejadian itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa ramen Naru-kun disita?"

"Kaa-chan bilang tidak baik jika tellalu banyak makan lamen, dan Kaa-chan akan malah jika Naru banyak makan lamen"

"Jadi apa Naru-kun tidak bilang jika Kaa-chan sexy agar Naru-kun bisa makan ramen sepuasnya?"

"Nalu sudah katakan tebayou" sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

"Tapi Kaa-chan malah malah sama Tou-chan. Apa Nalu salah?" tanyanya dengan polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Vanelana hanya tertawa senang melihat kepolosan anak manusia ini dan berkata

"Tidak tidak. Naru tidak salah hanya saja kurang tepat"

"Kulang tepat?"

"Benar. Naru masih terlalu kecil untuk mengatakan sexy pada wanita"

"Jadi Nalu halus nunggu sampai besal?" sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi, mencoba menyamai tingginya orang dewasa.

"Hm" Jawab Venelana dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam saja Rias?" sontak Rias terkaget saat menyadari ia ketahuan menikmati pembicaraan Naruto dengan Ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi terlihat senang membeku seketika.

Namun melihat Venelana yang tersenyum padanya membuat keberanian Naruto muncul dan menghampiri Rias dengan kepala yang tertunduk, kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya hingga kusut. Sama halnya Rias ketika melihat senyum ibunya ia teringat sesuatu, ia baru saja menyakiti perasaan Naruto sekarang saatnya ia harus meminta maaf

"Gomen!" namun kata itu tidak keluar dari bibir Rias melainkan dari bibir Naruto membuat Rias bingung harus berkata apa

"Nalu janji gak akan nakal lagi jadi..." anak itu terlihat ragu mau melanjutkan perkataannya, kaki kanannya bergerak ke kanan kiri menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan takut dihatinya. Namun dengan sekali tarikan nafas Naruto memberanikan dirinya

"Jadi maukah Kaa-... uph!" Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri saat hendak melontarkan kata yang akan menyakiti perasaan Rias, sedangkan Rias hanya terbengong menunggu kelanjutan Naruto. Namun bukanya bocah itu melanjutkan kata katanya malahan berlari kepangkuan Venelana meminta bantuan.

Rias terus memperhatikan kejadian didepannya ini. Naruto terlihat begitu tenang dan nyaman dipelukan Venelana, ibunya. Venelana juga terlihat senang, wanita itu membelai surai pirang Naruto dengan perlahan dan lembut mencoba menenangkan hati yang sedang gusar. Dan Rias mulai mengerti sekarang, ia tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya sebagai seorang ibu bukanya menyakiti melainkan melindungi.

"Ehem!" dehem Rias mencoba menarik perhatian, setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan ikut membelai surai pirangnya

"Gomen! Kaa-chan telah membentakmu tadi" namun Naruto masih memeluk Venelana

"Kaa-chan janji tidak akan kasar lagi dengan Naru"

"Janji?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang terlihat mungil dihadapan Rias

"Janji" sahut Rias sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Naruto hingga pada akhirnya anak itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja. Mencoba menyalurkan kebahagian tersebut namun tiba tiba Naruto melepasakannya begitu saja.

"Gomen..." dan belum sempat Naruto berbicara Rias sudah kembali memeluknya

"Jangan mengatakan hal sama" perintah Rias sambil mengelus elus rambut pirang Naruto. Bocah itu tersenyum damai dalam pelukan Rias begitu hanyut dalam kenikmatan ini.

"Kau melakukan pilihan yang tepat Sirzech"

"Aku" tanya Sirzech sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya

"Jangan bercanda! Otou-sama yang merencanakan semua ini dari awal"

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucius sambil memikirkan perkataan putranya

"Aku tidak ingat jika aku yang merencanakan semua ini" namun Sirzech hanya tersenyum tipis

"Yah mungkin karena Otou-sama sudah terlalu tua" dan bukannya marah disebut tua Lucius malah tersenyum bangga

"Itulah sebabnya kita melakukan ini pada Rias"

"Menyerahinya seorang putra?"

"Hm" Lucius hanya mengangguk

"Ini bukanlah tanggung jawab biasa. Rias harus pandai mengatur waktu dimana ia harus menyempatkan dirinya untuk Naruto dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk orang lain. Dan ketika ia belajar untuk mempertahankan maka ia juga harus belajar untuk kehilangan"

"Maksud Otou-sama Naruto akan pergi?" tanya Sirzech bingung

"Kita iblis Sirzech, kita menjalin kontrak dengan manusia bukan memeliharanya"

"Tapi beberapa iblis jatuh cinta pada manusia dan berkeluarga dengan mereka" mendengar hal itu Lucius tertawa renyah.

"Apa menurutmu anak dan ibu akan merajut hubungan cinta?" tanya Lucius sambil memandang Rias dan Naruto yang masih berpelukan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Sirzech ikut melihat Rias dan Naruto. Melihat putra dan suaminya di luar kamar Venelana langsung menghampiri mereka, meninggalkan ibu dan anak ini menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lucius pada istrinya

"Kurasa berjalan sesuai rencana" jawab Venelana

"Kurasa aku harus memberimu hadiah" setelah mengatakan itu Lucius menarik istrinya ketempat yang sepi, membuat Sirzech yang melihatnya menggeleng geleng tidak percaya

"Sepertinya akan muncul satu orang lagi yang memanggilku Nii-sama" katanya sambil membayangkan seorang anak berambut merah yang berlarian disekitarnya sambil berteriak 'Onii-sama' dengan riangnya

"Dan sepertinya aku terlalu tua untuk memiliki adik lagi dan dipanggil Nii-sama" sambil menghela nafas pasrah kemudian pergi, sedangkan didalam kamar Naruto sudah tertidur dipelukan Rias dengan wajah damainya.

Keesokan harinya Rias maupun Naruto sudah kembali kedunia manusia, Rias tidak ingin berlama lama karena takutnya Naruto tahu jika mereka adalah iblis dan akan membuat Naruto semakin takut pada Rias. Meski sekarang Naruto terlihat senang dan riang Rias tahu jika dihatinya masih tersirat perasaan takut padanya. Tapi hal yang terpenting sekarang Rias menjaga Naruto agar tetap merasa nyaman ketika disekitarnya dan sebenarnya Rias penasaran seperti apa orang tua Naruto? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Rias mengunjungi panti asuhan Naruto dan meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai masa lalu Naruto.

"Buchou?" Rias hanya menatap malas temannya tersebut. Sejak mengetahui jika ia tinggal bersama Naruto Akeno ikut ikutan tinggal bersamanya, terlebih lagi saat mengetahui jika ia telah menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

"Kuharap kita sudah siap berangkat" namun seketika Rias tersadar sesuatu, hal sederhana yang mungkin bisa menyingkirkan Naruto darinya meski hanya sesaat agar ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Naru-chan apa kau tidak ingin sekolah?"

"Emm..." Naruto berpikir dengan kerasnya akan jawaban dari pertanyaan Rias barusan. Ia juga ingin pergi kesekolah dan berteman dengan anak seumurannya tapi ia tidak ingin jika harus berpisah dengan ibu barunya. Sekarang Naruto dilanda dilema, apakah ia harus sekolah atau ibu barunya

"Kurasa dia belum siap Buchou"

"Heh~ sudah kuduga" Rias hanya menghela nafas pasrah

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

"Ha'i!" sahut Naruto dengan riang dan segera menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Ia sangat bersemangat pergi kesekolah bersama ibunya karena ia sering mendapat hadiah dari siswi Kuoh gakuen.

 **[Skip time: Saat pulang sekolah]**

Siang ini Rias mengumpulkan seluruh anggota klup penelitian ilmu gaib lantaran akan ada tamu yang datang, dan dia adalah tunangan Rias sendiri.

"Akeno-senpai seperti apa tunangan Buchou?" tanya Issei ketika sudah selesai bersih bersih

"Hm!" Akeno meletakkan telunjuknya dipipi, memasang pose berpikir

"Ia berambut pirang"

"Lalu?"

"Ia cukup tinggi dan ideal"

"Lalu?"

"Ia laki laki"

"Aku sudah tahu jika dia laki laki" kata Issei dengan murung dipermainkan Senpainya tersebut maski begitu Akeno terlihat menikmatinya. Namun secara tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir disertai api.

"Wah wah wah! Kau benar benar menyiapkan semuanya demi kedatangan tunanganmu ini Rias" seorang dengan rambut pirangnya datang dengan gaya coolnya. Sedangkan Rias hanya diam tidak peduli sambil membelai kepala Naruto yang tengah tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Siapa bocah itu?"

"Ara Raiser. Aku baru tahu jika kau ada disana"

"Heh" Raiser hanya tersenyum kecut meredam amarahnya arena sambutan Rias

"Aku ingin menyambutmu tapi Naru-chan sedang tidur dipangkuanku"

"Sebenarnya siapa bocah itu?"

"Anakku"

"Aku tidak dengar jika kau sudah melahirkan"

"Ia hanya anak angkat yang diberikan Nii-sama"

"Oh begitu rupanya. Sirzech memberimu anak agar kau bisa jadi istri yang baik untukku" Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar kepercayaan diri Raiser tersebut

"Maaf Raiser tapi kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku"

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau masih keras kepala"

Mendengar pembicaraan berisik tersebut Naruto merasa terusik dan bangun.

"Naru-chan kau sudah bangun" namun Naruto masih terlihat mengantuk dan mengucek ucek matanya yang sipit

"Pergilah dan basuh mukamu" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah punya anak Raiser. Siapa yang jadi suamiku akan jadi ayah Naru-chan dan siapa yang jadi ayah Naru-chan ia yang menentukan" Raiser mulai tidak senang karena rasa rasanya ia sedang dipermainkan oleh keluarga Gremory. Namun belum sempat Raiser berbicara Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk kembali kepangkuan Rias.

"Hei bocah" Raiser menghalangi jalan Naruto membuatnya mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat si pelaku kejahatan ini (?)

"Apa kau mau jadi anakku?" tanya Raiser dengan percaya dirinya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam memikirkan apa jawaban yang tepat, dilihat dari wajahnya saja orang itu terlihat tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau pasti maukan?" Raiser berlutut dan kembali menanyai Naruto sambi memegang dagu bocah itu.

"Aku akan memberimu banyak mainan dan kau bisa tinggal diistanaku"

Naruto sudah mengerti sekarang, orang ini sepertinya ingin menyogokknya dan Naruto benci orang sepertinya. Teringat akan perkataan ibunya jika ada orang jahat yang mengancam Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan. Naruto mengayunkan kaki kanannya dengan kuat kuat kearah selangkangan Raiser. Membuat iblis berdarah phenex itu merasakan sensasi nyut nyut diselangkangannya, sedangkan orang didalam ruangan itu hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Ku-kuso gaki!" Raiser mengumpat tidak jelas karena menahan sakit diselangkangannya, meski masih kecil tendangan Naruto tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya Raiser. Naru-chan tidak ingin punya ayah sepertimu"

'Kalau sepertiku apa Naru-chan bersedia?' Issei terlihat berpikir dan membayangkan jika ia berkeluarga dengan Rias sambil menggendong bayi.

'Aku bisa melihat kilauan masa depanku' lagi lagi Issei mulai bermimpi dengan impian anehnya menjadi raja harem dimasa depan.

"Hentikan pikiran anehmu Issei-senpai" kata gadis Nekomata disampingnya. Lantas Issei hanya bisa lemas mendengar perkataan Koneko barusan, apapun yang ia katakan akan dengan mudahnya dibalik oleh gadis bertubuh loli tersebut.

"Gaki! Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau mau jika aku menjadi ayahmu?"

"Ppfffttt!" Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai jawaban membuat Raiser semakin naik pitam dipermalukan seorang anak kecil.

"Kau!"

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto langsung berlari kearah Rias saat tahu jika Raiser sudah mulai marah.

"Sudah cukup Raiser-sama" namun secara tiba tiba Grayfia datang menyudahi semua argumen ini.

"Sepertinya pernikahanmu dengan Rias-sama tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena Naru-chan menolaknya"

"Apa kau bilang? Ini akan menjadi penghinaan bagi klan phenex"

"Jika diperlukan aku akan menghancurkan..."

"Kau bisa melakukannya Raiser!" potong Rias

"Kau bisa menghancurkan aku beserta budakku, kau mungkin juga bisa menghancurkan istanaku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi suamiku"

"Kuso!" Raiser terlihat tidak senang, namun sebuah ide jahat datang

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan rating game. Jika aku menang pernikahan dilanjutkan jika tidak maka..."

"Percuma" jelas Grayfia

"Tidak peduli meski kau menang sekalipun Naru-chan tetap tidak akan mau kau menjadi ayahnya"

"Masa bodoh dengan bocah sialan itu aku tidak peduli" teriak Raiser tidak suka. Raiser yang tidak suka pada Naruto langsung saja menarik bocah itu dari pelukan Rias

"Tidak peduli apapun jawabannya, jika memang diperlukan untuk membunuhnya akan kulakukan" Raiser mulai menunjukkan api ditangan kanannya pada Naruto, membuat bocah itu ketakutan setengah mati.

Rias yang tidak terima langsung merebut Naruto ditangan kiri Raiser dan memberikannya pada Grayfia agar aman.

"Dengar Raiser! Aku sudah menahan amarahku untuk membunuhmu, sebelum aku lepas kendali sebaiknya kau segera pergi"

"Jangan bercanda Rias. Aku bisa melakukan regenarasi dengan cepat, itulah sebabnya aku menjadi abadi"

"Aku tidak peduli. Meski harus menguras tenaga aku akan melakukannya" Rias sudah mulai mengeluarkan Killing Intens miliknya namun dicegah oleg Grayfia

"Rias-sama disini ada anak kecil" seketika Rias menghentikan KI yang menguar

"Ayo Naru-chan kita pergi dari sini" Rias kembali pada mode ibu dan mengajak Naruto meninggalkan ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Mendengar ajakan ibunya Naruto langsung berlari kearah Rias dan meninggalkan orang aneh yang ingin jadi ayahnya

"Kaa-chan orang itu tadi siapa?"

"Dia orang gila. Jangan pedulikan" Naruto hanya mengangguk angguk paham dengan tangan yang digandeng Rias sedangkan Raiser yang mendengar ejekan Rias langsung berteriak murka.

Rias hanya tersenyum simpul, ada gunanya juga menjadi ibu Naruto. Ia jadi memiliki alasan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Raiser tanpa pertarungan, tapi meski begitu ada suatu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Rias. Siapa orang yang cocok menjadi ayah Naruto?

 **-TBC-**

Arashi harap chap ini cukup panjang untuk readers semua. Gimana kesan humors di chap ini? Ah entahlah Arashi pusing mikirinnya. Dan maaf jika kesan Hurtnya kemarin gak begitu kerasa, Arashi masih belajar soalnya.

Dan disini Naru gak memiliki kekuatan apapun, ia hanya manusia biasa dan maaf jika mengecewakan tapi sepertinya Naru gak akan direinkarnasikan jadi iblis. Dan sepertinya chapter 4 akan lama updatenya, jadi silakan nikmati chapter ini dan sampai bertemu di chapter 4 nanti.

Review boleh gak review juga boleh yang penting bisa lanjut

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rias Punya Anak**

 **Summary:**

"Kehidupannya sebagai putri bangsawan hancur sudah ketika ia menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tepatnya ketika sang Kakak memberikan hadiah yang tak terduga olehnya. Hadiah berupa anak manusia yang mengganggunya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti apa warna kehidupannya setelah punya anak itu?/ **Chibi Naruto/Not demon or Shinobi Naruto/Judul dan Summary bersifat sementara** "

 **Warning:**

Ooc, Gaje, Au, alur kecepetan, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto

 **Rated: T+**

 **Pair: I Think Not**

 **Genre:**

Family, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 4

Di atas meja makan seorang anak menunggu sarapan paginya dengan sabar. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah lucunya serta kaki yang berayun ayun namun tiba tiba seseorang datang dari lantai atas, orang yang memiliki ciri persis dengan anaknya berambut pirang dan mata samudra.

"Pagi Naruto" sapa orang itu sambil mengacak acak rambut anaknya gemas

"Ohayou Tou-chan" namun Naruto tidak terlihat marah melainkan semakin senang

"Ha'i ha'i... ini sarapan untuk Goushojin-sama" sekarang seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang yang berbicara. Ia membungkukkan badan layaknya seorang maid memberi hormat pada majikannya

"Maid-chan" Minato mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak bertanya

"Ha'i Goushojin-sama"

"Mengapa kau tidak melepas baju agar terlihat sexy seperti biasanya?"

"Karena udara pagi ini terasa dingin dan BERHENTILAH MENGGUNAKAN KATA SEPERTI ITU DIDEPAN NARUTO!" nyali Minato menciut seketika. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan istrinya dalam mode marah seperti ini, rambut yang melayang layang menjadi sembilan untaian layaknya iblis. Dilain pihak Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dan menikmati pertengkaran ayah ibunya, seolah itu adalah tontonan baginya.

"Y-yah... sebaiknya kita segera sarapan agar bisa segera berlibur" kata Minato dengan kringat dingin membasahinya

"Heh! Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian?"

"T-tidak" sambil sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Kaa-chan kapan kita belangkat?"

"Nah lihatkan. Naruto sudah ingin pergi"

"Kita akan pergi jika kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu"

"Terlebih lagi bukannya kau suka ramen?"

"Tidak jika ada banyak Menmanya tebayou" sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Meski Naruto sangat suka ramen ia tidak akan menghabiskannya jika ada banyak Menma dan sayuran disana

"Kau harus banyak makan sayur Naruto" Kushina sudah berulang kali menyuruh Naruto agar mau makan sayur

"Tapi Nalu tidak cuka tebayou"

"Mengapa tidak suka? Mereka enak kok" kata Minato sambil memasukkan brokoli kedalam mulutnya

"Meleka tumbuhan hijau aneh, dan lacanya juga aneh tidak sepelti daging"

'Itu karena mereka memang bukan daging selain itu bukankah semua tumbuhan hujau?' batin Minato bingug dengan putranya. Meski Naruto sangat mirip dengannya secara fisik secara batin Naruto seperti Kushina, manja, keras kepala, dan seenaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah kalau begitu kita tidak akan pergi"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar

"Karena kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu"

Namun tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto langsung memasukkan semua sayuran kedalam mulutnya, tidak peduli suka atau tidak Naruto menetal mereka semua secara paksa.

"Na-naruto... kau tidak perlu terburu buru" kata Miato khawatir melihat putranya terus menjejalkan sayuran dalam mulutnya, tidak peduli meski sudah penuh

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaa-chan"

"Demamnya sangat tinggi" ucap Rias sambil menatap termometer ditangannya

"Aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit" tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu Rias segera memapah Naruto ia juga harus bersekolah hari ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bisakah aku meninggalkannya disini?" tanya Rias pada seorang suster yang akan merawat Naruto

"Aku harus kesekolah" mendengar alasan yang dipakai Rias si suster hanya mengangguk paham

"Tunggu nona Gremory" merasa dipanggil Rias menghentikan langkahnya

"Akan lebih baik jika ada yang menemani Naruto terutama ibunya" mendengar hal itu Rias bingung harus beralasan apa, tidak mungkinkan ia harus mengatakan pada suster 'Aku ibunya'. Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya nanti, terlebih lagi pernyataan orang orang lokal tempo hari lalu sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya.

"Akan kupanggilkan ibunya nanti" kata Rias memaksakan senyuman

"Tunggu nona!" lagi lagi suster itu mencegahnya

"Apakah ia tidak punya ayah?"

"Aa..." Rias bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya, Naruto tidak belum mempunyai ayah pengganti

"Ayahnya sudah tiada" jawab Rias berpura pura sedih, seakan akan ia juga merasa kehilangan. Sedangkan suster itu jiga menampakkan raut prihatinnya pada Rias

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar tidak tahu akan hal itu, sebagai seorang kakak kau pasti kerepotan bukan?"

"Um... begitulah" shut Rias sekenanya. Ia sengaja menyamarkan identitasnya sebagai ibu Naruto karena tidak ingin terjadi suatu kesalah pahaman, dan ia sengaja menjadikan dirinya sebagai kakak Naruto. Yah kakak, kakak yang buruk.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dirumah sakit Rias segera berangkat kesekolahannya namun meski sudah ceepat cepat ia masih terlambat, meski hanya beberapa menit.

"Rias!" sekarang Souna datang. Apa lagi masalah yang akan dihadapinya nanti

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, ada apa?"

"Dia sakit dan aku harus mengantarnya dulu ke rumah sakit"

"Dia?" tanya Souna bingung "Dia siapa? Naruto maksudmu?" dan Rias hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Rias dia anakmu tidak bisakah kau berhenti seenaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dia'?"

"Tidak" jawab Rias singkat dan segera menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Souna yang melihat itu hanya menepuk jidat merasa frustasi

"Ya ampun kapan dia akan berubah" namun ternyata Souna baru sadar akan sesuatu

"Tunggu! Dia tadi datang terlambat. Aahhhh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa akan hal seperti ini?" teriaknya sambil menjambak jambak rambutnya secara ooc. Sebagai ketua Osis sudah seharusnya ia menghukum siswa yang datang terlambat dan tak terkecuali Rias meski itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan juga tidak tanya dimana Naru-chan dirawat" meski terkenal dengan wajah datar, sifat dingin keras kepala namun disiplin Souna menyimpan sisi lembut dihatinya. Ia juga wanita Kuoh Academy yang terpukau dengan kemanisan Naruto, rasa rasanya ia telah menjadi matahari di hatinya yang dingin. Terkadang ia juga heran mengapa Rias tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dimiliki anak itu?

 **[Skip time: saat pulang sekolah]**

"Rias kudengar Naru-chan sedang sakit"

"Begitulah" jawab Rias sambil merapikan buku bukunya yang berserakan dimeja.

"Itulah sebabnya kegiatan klup kita hari ini libur"

"Ara ara kau sangat perhatian" Akeno senyum senyum sendiri ketika mengetahui jika Rias sudah mulai menerima Naruto

"Jangan salah paham" namun seketika senyum itu luntur dari wajahnya

"Aku lakukan itu bukan untuk Naruto tapi untuk diriku sendiri. Jika aku tidak lakukan ini Onii-sama pasti akan memberikan khutbah panjang lebarnya padaku dan jangan lupakan petuah petuah penting dari Otou-sama"

"Baiklah siapa peduli dengan hal itu. Ngomong ngomong dimana Naru-chan dirawat?"

Rias menghentikan aksi membereskan bukunya dan memikirkan sesuatu

"Kau ingin menjenguknya?"

"Benar sekali"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ajak anggota yang lain dan kau wakili aku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau 'Queen' milikki Akeno" jawab Rias dengan malasnya

"Maksudmu kenapa kau ingin aku mewakilimu, kenapa tidak kau sendiri?"

"Ada hal lain yang ingin ku lakukan"

"Apa itu" sekali lagi Rias berpikir

"Kurasa itu tidak penting"

"Kalau tidak penting mengapa kau lakukan?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan" setelah itu Rias langsung pergi begitu saja namun saat didepan pintu Souna sudah ada untuk menghalanginya

"Mau kemana kau Rias?"

"Kau juga ingin menjenguk Naruto?" Souna hanya diam sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi Rias untukl mengetahui jawaban Souna

"Ikut saja dengan Akeno karena dia juga akan kesana. Aku sedang ada urusan jadi permisi"

"Mengapa dia terlihat terburu buru?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Terima saja kembaliannya"

"Arigatou" Rias hanya mengangguk pada sopir taksi tersebut

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi Rias melihat papan nama didepannya Konoha's orphanage itulah yang tertulis, dan jika tidak salah ini adalah tempat panti asuhan dimana Naruto berada sebelumnya. Rias sengaja merahasiakan kepergiannya ini bahkan dari Onii-samanya, ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu.

Tanpa buang waktu Rias langsung memasukinya dan mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto dan hal hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Sesampainya didalam Rias melihat ada beberapa wanita yang mondar mandir dengan urusan mereka namun Rias terpaku dengan seorang pengasuh yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya

"Summimasen" mendengar suara itu ia melihat kearah Rias dan menghentikan kesibukannya yang membawa piring

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan ramah pada Rias

"Kau mengenal Naruto? Ia dulu berasal dari sinikan?" orang itu terkaget dengan pertanyaan Rias namun ia menyadari sesuatu

"Kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain saja" ajaknya sambil menarik Rias kesuatu tempat. Rias hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah kaki orang itu dan jika dilihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya orang ini mengenal Naruto dengan baik.

"Baiklah kita bicara disini" disana ada banyak sekali bunga bunga yang bermekaran namun dari sekian banyaknya bunga, bunga mawarlah yang menjadi pendominasi.

"Duduklah terlebih dulu" pengasuh itu menarik sebuah kursi untuk tempat duduk Rias dan ketika Rias duduk orang itu juga duduk.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Sara dan aku perawat Naru-chan sebelumnya, apa kau adik Sirzech-sama?" Rias hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan itu

"Senang bisa mengenal ibu Naru-chan"

"Ibu?"

"Iya. Kau ibunya Naru-chan bukan?"

"Aa..." Rias bingung harus bicara apa pada orang ini, kakaknya pasti sudah banyak bicara padanya dan mengatakan jika adiknya akan menjadi ibu Naruto.

"Tenang saja" hibur orang itu "Rahasiamu aman bersamaku" mendengar penuturan Sara tersebut membuat Rias bisa bernafas lege, semakin sedikit orang yang mengetahui identitasnya semakin baik

"Bagaimana kabar Naru-chan?"

"Tidak baik"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sara khawatir

"Dia demam dan ia selalu memanggil ibunya dan... dan... dan... em..." Rias bingung harus bicara apa sedangkan Sara hanya terbengong menunggu penjelasan Rias lebih lanjut

"Intinya Naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan kurasa aku butuh pertolonganmu untuk mengobatinya" Sara hanya diam menatap hamparan bunga yang meliuk liuk menari diterpa angin

"Ini juga pernah terjadi sebelumnya saat dimana hujan mengguyur dengan deras"

 **[Flashback]**

"Kaa-chan..." rintih seorang bocah dengan kringat yang bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya

"Panggil Sara kemari" parintah wanita dewasa yang mengompres dahi Naruto pada teman disampingnya. Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya perawat itu langsung keluar memanggil Sara yang merupakan medis di panti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sara saat melihat seorang anak yang bermandikan kringat Sara langsung bergerak dengan cekatan. Tangannya bergerak ke dahi Naruto mencoba merasakan demam pada anak itu namun sebelum Sara menarik tangannya Naruto sudah memegang tangan itu dengan erat

"Kaa-chan" Naruto memeluk tangan Sara dengan erat tak ingin lepas darinya

"Sepertinya anak ini menyukaimu Sara" komentar perawat yang tadi mengompres Naruto

"Benarkah?" tanya Sara sambil membelai surai pirang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau yang merawatnya, kau keberatan jika kutinggalkan dengannya?"

"Tentu" jawab Sara pada perawat rambut merah itu. Merekapun keluar dan meninggalkan Sara sendirian bersama Naruto

 **[Flashback End]**

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rias penasaran

"Esoknya Naru-chan langsung sembuh tanpa minum obat?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin Naru-chan hanya rindu akan ibunya"

"Tapi ia sudah menganggapku ibunya"

"Ia juga menganggapku begitu tapi setiap malam ia juga mengigau akan ibunya"

"Baiklah kau pernah menyembuhkan Naruto sebelumnya. Bisakah kau bantu aku lakukan itu?"

"Tidak" tolak Sara dengan halus

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ibunya sekarang, cobalah untuk menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu cara merawat anak, aku baru kelas tiga SMA" namun Sara terlihat tidak peduli dan hanya diam. Merasa suasana yang semakin tegang akhirnya Rias menanyakan tujuan awalnya datang kesini

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang Naruto?"

"Tentu" Sara terlihat senang dan sangat berantusian saat menyangkut Naruto

"Dia anak yang ceria dan suka ramen ia..."

"Aku tahu tentang itu" potong Rias hingga membuat Sara kembali terbengong

"Yang kumaksud adalah latar belakangnya" mendengar itu raut wajah Sara berubah seketika dari yang cerah menjadi merawan.

"Naruto lahir di Konoha dan orang tuanya bernama Minato dan Kushina" Sara mulai mengawali cerita dengan raut kesedihannya

"Mereka sebenarnya ingin berlibur kepantai namun terjadi kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Kushina-san dan Minato-san"

"Dan Naruto selamat"

"Um" jawab Sara sambil menganggukkan kepala "Dalam insiden tersebut hanya Naru-chan yang selamat dan saat polisi sampai disana mereka melihat Minato-san dan Kushina-san memeluk Naru-chan yang masih menangis"

"Sepertinya Minato-san dan Kushina-san melindungi Naruto dari tabrakan tersebut"

"Tabrakan?" tanya Rias

"Ada perampokan didekat sana dan mobil perampok itu menghantam mobil yang dinaiki Minato-san"

"Bagaiman mungkin mobil perampok itu menabrak mobil yang dikendarai ayah Naruto?"

"Polisi menembakinya hingga mobil itu lepas kendali dan menabrak meraka"

"Dan penjahatnya?"

"Tewas dilokasi kejadian" jawab Sara singkat. Setelah mengakhiri ceritanya Sara memetik bunga matahari dan bunga mawar lalu memberikannya pada Rias

"Apa maksudnya"

"Ini bunga kesayangan Naru-chan" Sara mulai berkaca kaca saat melihat kedua bunga yang dipetiknya itu

"Ia selalu bilang saat melihat kedua bunga ini ia melihat orang tuanya"

"Aku mengerti" kata Rias sambil mengambi kedua bunga itu dan pergi

"Tunggu!" cegah Sara "Kau pernah menggunakan parfum aroma mawar?"

"Tidak" jawab Rias sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Naru-chan suka aroma itu dan akan lebih baik jika kau menggunakan aroma itu saat bersama Naru-chan" Rias hanya mengangguk lalu pergi

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan keluarga barumu Naru-chan"

 **TBC**

Moga aja gk ada yang marah karena update saya yang kelamaan, itu semua karena saya ingin nyempetin waktu menikmati Anime hasil download'an dan chap ini saya sedikit menunjukkan kehidupan Naruto saat bersama MinaKushi. 'Apa kalian percaya jika saya sebenarnya gak suka dengan Anime High school DxD dan lebih suka fanfictnya?'

Alasan saya gak suka karena plot cerita mereka bertemakan harem dan juga sitokoh utamanya (Issei) yang super mesum tersebut. Tapi disini banyak author yang menulis cerita berlawanan dengan animenya, ceritanya gak harem dan pairnya gak IsseixRias. Itulah sebabnya aku lebih senang baca fanfictnya dan juga gak rela jika char cewek seperti Rias dan Akeno jatuh ditangan Issei, mungkin tokoh yang lebih keren dikitlah seperti Vali, Sairaorg dll. Intinya saya gak kuat nonton Anime DxD karena sifat Issei dan jalan ceritanya yang bersifat harem itu aja.

Jangan tersinggung ya karena omongan ini! Jika kalian Issei lovers saya minta maaf. Dan juga saya baru ini nonton anime DxD jadi baru tahu alur asli animenya, selama ini saya tahu jalan cerita DxD hanya dari fanfict senpai disini dan inilah yang jadi salah satu alasan saya membuat cerita dengan tema family dan bukan fight. Dan jika prediksi saya benar maka fict ini akan berakhir sebelum sampai chap 20 bahkan nyampe 10 aja gak yakin, gimana menurut kalian? Oh satu lagi, dengan updatenya chap ini Arashi menyatakan hiatus entah berapa lama Arashi mungkin masih aktif tapi bukan untuk up cerita tapi untuk baca cerita.

Sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya

Review boleh gak review juga boleh, yang penting bisa lanjut

 **Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
